


The Wedding Dress

by Kerjen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/pseuds/Kerjen
Summary: Spock and Saavik's betrothal ceremony is approaching and she's asked Sarek for a special favor: to wear Amanda's wedding dress.





	The Wedding Dress

Sarek walked towards the dress form in the center of the family sitting room. The computer controlled form was set for Amanda's body measurements since the gown on it was her wedding dress.

He hadn't seen it since their wedding day.

He wasn't conscious of how his steps slowed as he drew closer. His eyes went over its silver lines, the way it flowed, and swept up on the left shoulder to form a drape. He reached out like in a dream and let gentle fingers stroke where his eyes had.

He had stood in the spot of _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ and rang the gong. A herald of bells announced Amanda coming to him, her eyes down at first, and then finding his, showing more spirit of life than anyone he had seen before or since.

"Sarek, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched."

His fingers became two paired together as his hand went down the sleeve. He stood that way for a long moment.

"You put this away, my wife, hoping for a daughter to wear it. As you did."

Sarek had thought Amanda would want a new dress, one solely hers, but she surprised him.

She'd always surprised him.

"Sarek, don't you see? Your mother, your grandmother, and so many other women have passed this down to each other. It symbolizes you and I perfectly. The traditional and the new."

He deliberately hadn't said anything to Saavik, so when she came to him, it was by her choice.

Just like his wife.

"Father," Saavik told him, "I wish to wear Amanda's dress."

For both the betrothal and the wedding.

_How happy it would have made you, my wife, if you were the one she had said it to. Your choice for daughter. How much it would have meant to Saavik._

He walked around the dress a last time. He wondered if his father and mother had done the same thing before giving it to Amanda.

Sarek took a breath and then ordered the dress form to Saavik's measurements. It grew taller, the shoulders' width changed as did the bust, hips, and waist. That was expected, but it didn't stop. While Amanda wasn't fat, she was the soft of sedate physical activity with a strong core from moving Vulcan's gravity, and Saavik had hard, lean muscle from years of living in Starfleet.

Spock walked in on his father's musings.

"Father, I wish Saavik to wear the dress as much as she does," Spock commented. He gave a small shake of his head. "But I cannot see how it would ever fit her."

"We will find a way," Sarek said softly.


End file.
